Gears
by that guy too
Summary: When a new pony moves in to town its always nice, right? Not! Gearlock has lived in Pony Ville for two weeks and hes already on the bad side of most of the town. Why? He moved in the week of the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, which is also the day it was attacked. Can he set the story straight with the help of the most honest of ponies, the 1 who trusthim the least?
1. Crimson Tag, AKA Gearlock

(A-N: This first chapter is just the general back ground of my character Gearlock, and will be the only chapter to be in Gearlock's point of view. Not I changed my mind.)

* * *

I was never a real popular pony growing up, and I didn't really care. To me, friends were not something I wanted to understand or have. I preferred my hard metal and dirty grease to the soft touch of a friend's hoof during a game of tag. But I'm getting a head of myself. My name is Crimson Tag, but everyone knows me as Gearlock. That's because of my special talent, building. But not like houses, I can make things out of metal very easily, mostly machines and engines. I learned about my ability on the same day I got my cutie mark, which just so happens to be the start of my tale, back when I was 8...

* * *

My dad and I were down at the train yard where he worked. He was talking to some pony about Luna knows what, when I happen to notice that there was a large scrape pile of metal just sitting around. So me being a young filly thought, 'I'll take a look.' What I found was nothing worth keeping, but still had it's uses.

As I sat looking through some of the metal an idea took shape in my head. Followed by images of what I wanted to make. It wasn't that simple though, all I had in my head was the most simple of blueprint. But as I was about to find out, it was enough.

I started putting things together, this gear here, hold that piece with magic, and bend it with my hoofs. Overall it took me a good hour to finish the toy, it was ugly but it had a personality of it's own. I wanted to show my dad, but as I look for him he wasn't where I l left him at, so I tested the toy by myself. It work, somewhat as expected, the top peace, a small fan from something, was suppose to fly high in to the air when a string was pulled; but instead the fan hardly got air.

Even though it was a failure, I still felt proud. I still have that old fan too, because that fan became my cutie mark, somewhat. My cutie mark is a fan over top of a gear.

* * *

The next ten years were really boring so I just give you the simple truth, I was trained in the arts of a blacksmith. My master's name was Silver Gear, and I hated him for the first three years or so. All he had me do was study the weight, density, rarity, and melting point for all the metals commonly used. After that I started to like the guy, heck my nickname derives form his name. Anyway's after the basic knowledge was gain he spent the next 7 years teaching me the art of smithing.

After ten long year of working with Silver I was released as his student and was now just a friend and peer.

For the next two years I work to improving some of the modern coal engines that run in the express trains, and also working on some inventions of my own. Nothing got finished though, do to city laws.

* * *

Any who, that's my life up till I moved to Pony Ville. I came out here about a week before the wedding some princess was having, that got attack, to making testing easier. With the wide open spaces I can turn the heat up, but right know that's not important right know. What is important know is to know that I had nothing to do with the attack!


	2. Clock tower blues

(I thought a lot about this. I like the style I wrote for the first chapter. It works for what I have planned for the first few chapter so I will be editing this chapter. All the same stuff happens but in a different style. By the way, I made Gearlock a facebook page and I would love it if you looked him up (Gearlock MLP FIM). Thanks. That Guy Out.)

* * *

I have live here in Ponyville for a couple of weeks. First couple of days were fine, made a friends with a local farm hand and the towns time-keeper. I found a nice workshop near the river and far away from the general population. And to top it all off no one seem to question why I wear my goggles all day, ever night.

But that all changed when the ponies that went to the wedding in Canterlot returned. They brought stories of the changlings and their ability to 'become' any pony. As you can guess I went from the new guy, to 'he may be a changling, so I hate him.'. Big Mac and Dr. Whooves, my first two friends, they stuck by me along side Pinkie Pie, one of the ponies that came back from Canterlot.

After awhile of the dirty looks became glares, and the glares become whispers. I started to fear even leaving my workshop, but Mac or the doctor always showed up when they had free time to talk to me.

I know I sound like a filly, caring to much about what other people say, but I have a good reason. My family has a curse. I don't want to think about what that would do to my already unstable life.

* * *

So as the days went by I got bored with all my normal work. Craft a gear to the spec needed in the Canterlot express, craft a hammer-head for Big Mac, and the always fun job of redoing one of the many parts Whooves kept having me do. So after about the third gear and x many springs I had to remake for him because he gave me the wrong number of gear heads (the pieces at the edge the gear, I don't know what they are called.) or tightness of the springs coil, I ask him what he need them for.

He told me that the clock tower's clock was slow. He then went on talking about how he couldn't get it to work. I, being a person who hates to redo things, offered to fix it for him if he still had the blueprints. Luck for me he brought them with him so that he could make sure that the pieces would be correct. "Ok Doc, I have the peices down by tomorrow, and I come over alittle before lunch."

* * *

When I got to the clock towner, me and the Whooves shared a little lunch before I got to work. Derpy and her sister are one of the few who could care less what I was. They talked to me with out any hate or negative undertone, but I had to be carefull they always wanted to look under my goggles.

The clock it self was easy to fix. All it was, was a cracked cog and a could of weakened springs. I replace them and Doc reset the time.

* * *

This may have seem like a point less event in the long run. But because of that clock tower people started to gain bits of trust... All but one. Applejack.

(I think this was the hardest thing that I wrote, Turning a third person chapter in to a first person thing is hard. Anywho I will not waste much of your time.

Please review, if you didn't like something tell me in a nice tone.

I really would like to get some of you to like my Gearlock page on facebook.

And before I go I wish to have some art work done for Gear and an OC related to him.

Thanks for reading Children this is That Guy Too coming to you live from the capitol wasteland!)


	3. Short and Applejack

(Do to the site not updating when I replaced Chapter 2 I am making this one short and no about Gearlock.)

She didn't see what her brother saw in that 'pony'. Sure the only thing that goes against him is that he got to Ponyville on the train before she left. Applejack did like that fact.

Applejack just knew he was hiding something, even if he wasn't a changling, something was something. Or so she thought. After Gearlock fix the clock tower. She felt even more confused.

"I don't trust him." She told her brother after she learn of his act of kind action. "He didn't fix that tower for nothing." Big Mac just laugh at this. "What? I honestly can't bring myself to trust him. How you can I'll will never know."

(Like I said it would be short. As for the time that has past so far. Gear has been in Ponyville for a three weeks now. Two weeks before the main 6 returned. A week of hiding in his work shop, and the clocktower.

As always please review.

Like Gear on Facebook.

And this is That Guy Too coming to you live from the capital wasteland!)

(Ps I like all reviews but please be kind if you have something negative to point out.)


	4. Gear in bloom(ha ha)

(So I hoped you guys enjoyed the third and forth chapter... I wouldn't know. Any who thanks for reading this chapter as well. And I do kindly ask up here as I will at the end of the chapter, if you like it you got to put a review on it. See ya at in the end!)

* * *

After fixing the clock tower life for me became a bit more likeable. Ponies slowly started to go back to the way they used to act around me. They smiled, waved, didn't glare. It was awesome! I even can say I made 'friends' with most of the ponies, cuz the doctor and his mail carrier girlfriend seem to be pretty 'high class' or 'top brass' of the social aspects of Ponyville. (a/n they know every body and put in a very good word for Gearlock... to clear things up.^-_-^)

But for the life of me I can't seem to turn Big Mac's sister away from the fact that she thinks I'm, in her own words, 'weird to the point that I honestly can't bring myself to trust ya.' I don't know what she means by weird, but I have to be carefull. If I slip up once when I'm around her...

* * *

Any who I am writing you this letter in good faith sister. I do hope that you will allow mom to read it as well, because I am sure she is weird about me. I would continue this letter but a packets just got here from my friend down in Manehattan(sp). Say that he found this herb in on the plains out there, may be what we've been looking for.

With all the best wishes,

Gearlock

* * *

Gearlock finished with the letter to his dear sister, Halla Ween, he place it in the envelope addressed to his family him in Canterlot. He was just about to heat up his forge when a knock echoed from the front door. "Weird." He spoke aloud in confusion. He didn't know why anyone would be showing up at. Nor did he expect to the person standing there.

"Hia, are you Mister Tag?" Spoke the young southern voice of Applebloom.

"I am he." He answered back, as he tried to guess the reason she was here.

"Well, you see, Derpy messed up the mail again. We got your packet from a... Maskeraled?" The young one stumbled on the one name on the return address. But Gearlock seem to know who it was.

"That's impossible. Wait here." He said retreating back in to the depths of his inner workshop. "His already got here..." His voice hardly reaching Applebloom's ears. "Why would Masquerade send two..." A gasp was heard. "Ran!"

Applebloom being slightly confused blinked but didn't move, as she watched Gearlock ran towards her. Gearlock lit his horn and used magic to push Applebloom as a way as possible, he smiled.

* * *

Al around Ponyville a loud explosion was heard, and a shock wave forced its way though. Windows broke, people were lifted off their feet, and every unicorn shivered.

* * *

(Well that's the third chapter... not I mean the forth... Any who thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. And please let me know with a review. BTW Masquerade is my friends OC and like Gearlock has a Facebook Page. Look them up!

This is That Guy Too coming to you live from the Capitol Wasteland.)


	5. Chapter 5

Due to lack of feed back and my mind wanting to restart, I have desided to rewrite my epic tale. I want to thank those who have favorited this story and hope you will go read the rewrite.

Title will be- MLH: Gears of fate

That Guy Too.


End file.
